Tower of Valni: Raunchy Edition
by KellyCRocker59
Summary: Ephraim, Gilliam, Cormag, Dozla, Joshua, Gerik, Seth, and Saleh get seperated and overwhelmed in the Tower of Valni. But the monsters don't have combat on their minds...Now with Unlockables!
1. Ephraim

Tower of Valni: Unrated Edition

By: KellyCRocker59

This is a yaoi story with interspecies (so basically men having sex with the monsters). It may be disturbing to some, so if you don't like it, DON'T READ IT!

* * *

Ephraim impaled another goblin, looking around frantically for an exit, any exit. He, Gerik, Cormag, Gilliam, Dozla, Joshua, Seth, and Saleh had entered the Tower of Valni, separating and thinking that they could defeat the enemies alone, and it would be good practice. However, now he was surrounded by Revenants, an Entombed standing near the back, watching as its servants tried to kill the human.

Ephraim had lost his shirt and shoes a while ago, leaving him in his pants. He swung the iron lance in a quick circle, slaying a massive group of Revenants. This left only ten more Revenants and the Entombed. However, as Ephraim slew a Revenant, his lance suddenly shattered, leaving him weaponless. The nine remaining revenants grabbed him, the prince unable to defend himself. Four of the Revenants grabbed him; one gripping each leg and arm.

The other five trailed behind the four that held the thrashing prince up, taking him to the Entombed. They held the prince in front of their leader, who examined him for a moment before moving its hands to Ephraim's pants. It pulled the clothing off, leaving the prince bare. Ephraim looked up at the monster in shock, who waved its arm for the Revenants to drop him, which they did. Ephraim started to stand, ready to defend himself, however, the Entombed reached down and pulled Ephraim up by his waist, holding him up. The prince looked down in shock to see the beast's member jutting upward, his naked body right above it.

However, maybe if he let the monster have its way with him they would let him survive. So he stood still, spreading his legs for the Entombed. The monster lowered him slowly onto the shaft, causing Ephraim to grit his teeth and bare the pain, arms spread out and gripped into fists tightly. The monster gripped the human's leg to steady him, sliding the prince up and down along his shaft. Ephraim could hear the Entombed wheezy grunt-like noises, feeling the shaft suddenly hit his prostate.

A rush of pleasure pulsated through him, and he arched forward in shock. The monster continued its steady pace, the human groaning as his prostate was thoroughly struck each time. The monster began to slam Ephraim down on its shaft, the prince crying out at the mix of pain and pleasure.

The Entombed continued its quick, rhythmic pace, a thin sheen of sweat forming on Ephraim's skin. The prince felt himself growing close to release, and then the next second his body contracted and semen splattered the monster's chest. The Entombed gave a gurgling grunt and Ephraim felt himself filled.

The monster pulled Ephraim off and threw him to the ground, leaving him there panting. Ephraim watched the group go, wiping the sweat from his forehead. This was an interesting trip.

* * *

I know it was short, but all of them will be like that. Hope you enjoyed, and the next chap. will be Gilliam.


	2. Gilliam

Tower of Valni

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Two: Gilliam

This is even shorter, and possibly more disturbing than the last chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Gilliam awoke to find his clothing gone and his body clinging to a sticky web above the floor. He remembered being knocked out by a Bael, and he looked around in horror. Then, a massive Elder Bael emerged from the shadows, walking across the web with ease. It came close to him, and the knight prayed that he wouldn't get killed. However, the Elder Bael didn't bite him. Instead, once it reached him, it lowered its head in between his legs and wrapped its mouth around his shaft.

Gilliam gripped the web tight, throwing his head back, unable to move in any other way. The giant spider licked the vein going along the bottom of the member, fangs grazing over the flesh. Gilliam groaned in pleasure, looking down at the spider through half lidded eyes as it practically devoured his member.

The Elder Bael began to suck strongly, and Gilliam felt as though his semen was being pulled from his body. He felt semen leave his body, and, while it made him groan, it wasn't the same as an orgasm. Once the spider had drank its fill, it shifted so that it was standing over Gilliam, its mouth above his.

Gilliam gripped the web nervously, wondering what was going to happen, but then the Elder Bael pressed down, Gilliam's shaft being swallowed up by the spider's unseen hole. The beast gave out a cry, and Gilliam groaned at the heat surrounded his member. The spider began to move up and down, the hole constricting with the movements.

The knight clung to the web as he felt the heat growing tighter and tighter, the spider giving off soft cries. The man tried to move, but was unable still, toes curling as the hole grew unbearably tight before it loosened slightly. He groaned, and the beast lowered its head, large tongue sliding into his mouth. He sucked on what felt like a human shaft, the spider crying out lightly.

Gilliam felt the hole grow unbearably tight again, and he went over his edge, climaxing into the tightness. The hole tightened even more, and he felt his now-sensitive shaft being sucked dry, groaning.

When the sucking stopped, he felt the Elder Bael get off of him, biting into the web around him and causing him to fall to the ground. The spider disappeared, and Gilliam was left to untangle the mess of web that he was still stuck to. When he had, he turned back to where the Elder Bael had left and smiled. This had been a very enjoyable trip.

* * *

Hoped you liked it! The next chapter will be Cormag. 


	3. Cormag

Tower of Valni: Raunchy Edition

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Three: Cormag

This has to be my favorite chapter yet, and it is a bit longer, so yay me! Enjoy!

* * *

Cormag looked off the large platform in shock. He had been fighting several Deathgoyles when he had been knocked off of his wyvern. He had fallen onto the platform he now stood on, no pathways for which he could leave. So he was stranded there, weaponless (it had fallen into the endless darkness when he had fallen). However, as he searched for a way off, he heard a loud battlecry that he knew to be that of a Deathgoyle. He turned to find three of the monsters flying toward him, two of which held the reins of his wyvern.

Cormag panicked, looking around for both a way of escape and a way to get his wyvern. However, the Deathgoyles didn't rush to attack. Instead, the two holding the reins of his wyvern settled on the far edge of the pedastal, the third swooping down to hover over to him. He didn't make a move as the beast landed in front of him with a javelin in hand, knowing that he stood no chance of survival if he tried to resist.

Instead, he let the Deathgoyle take his wrist with surprise, and then panic overtook him as the monster flicked its weapon at his waist. However, the Deathgoyle didn't impale him. Instead, it flicked the javelin upward, cutting the straps of Cormag's chest armor so that it fell to the floor. Though in shock, he let the winged beast move the javelin down to his legs, the monster slipping the point through each opening and cutting the straps, causing them to fall to the floor one at a time.

This left Cormag in only his white under-shirt, which clung tightly to his muscular chest, and brown pants. He stood completely still as the Deathgoyle called over another monster from where it stood with Cormag's wyvern, and the two began to feel all over his body. He tried to stand completely still, but he gasped when one of them brushed over a nipple through the shirt.

The beast smiled, and slowly began to circle it with a hooked nail, the other feeling over his lower body. Its hand suddenly cupped his package tightly, feeling it. He arched forward, letting off a soft groan that he couldn't stop. He felt one Deathgoyle get behind him, pulling off his shirt, the other lifting him up by him balls and member. He let off a slightly louder groan, and the beasts snickered.

The one holding him up unzipped his pants and pulled them down, the other sliding its nails into the waistband of his boxers. He groaned again as it pulled the clothing down, which slipped over his now-erection. The one monster set him down, the other pulling his clothing all the way down and off.

This left him naked, and the two Deathgoyles suddenly grabbed his legs and arms, lifting him up and hovering over to the only wall on the platform; a woman's face carved and jutting forth from the stone, two sets of hands open near the head, and the other near the bottom.

The two beasts pulled him against the carving, setting his wrists into the small hands at the top and ankles into the other small pair at the bottom. His body fit the mold perfectly, and the two pairs of hands suddenly locked him firmly into place. So he was left there with a throbbing erection that he had to take of but couldn't, and his eyes staring right at his wyvern and the Deathgoyle that held its reins.

The two other monsters stood on either side of the wall where he was, both staring at their ally and Cormag's wyvern with hands crossed over their chests, javelins lying on the floor, as though they were expecting something to occur.

Cormag stared, too, and then looked in shock as the third Deathgoyle let go of his wyvern's reins. He expected his friend to swoop over to him, but it stood completely still. The monster hovered around to stand behind the wyvern, lifting its tail up. Cormag looked at the image in bafflement, suddenly seeing the monster's own large erection in between its legs, but then the Deathgoyle slipped its shaft into his wyvern's hole, and all thoughts disappeared from his head.

Ever since becoming a wyvern lord, Cormag had been bonded to his wyvern in a way like never before. When the wyvern felt pain, he felt pain. When his wyvern grew tired, he grew tired. And the same went the other way for the wyvern. However, as the wyvern let out a roar of pleasure, he felt that same pleasure, as though he were the one being penetrated.

"Unn." He moaned, arching forward, and the two Deathgoyles laughed throatily.

He looked forward to see his wyvern giving off soft cries of pleasure, the Deathgoyle thrusting quickly in and out of the beast's tight hole. He felt continuously waves of pleasure rush through him, and then the beast hit his wyvern's prostate.

"Uggh!" Cormag cried, throwing his head back and arching forward.

He continued to moan as he watched his wyvern being thrust into by the winged beast. He felt as though his own prostate was being slammed into, and he felt himself soon crying out as the beast picked up the pace, the human's fingers digging into his palms as passion overtook him.

The beast suddenly cried out, and Cormag could arched as he felt his prostate slammed harshly, almost feeling the warm, sticky semen covering his walls.

The Deathgoyle pulled out, and Cormag dropped his head, body loosening from its tense state as he fell forward, held up only by the stone hands. His wyvern eyed him with what he knew to be a smile, and he nodded, knowing what his wyvern wanted. His wyvern grinned even wider, and then circled the Deathgoyle so that it stood behind the beast. Cormag pulled himself up to lean against the stone, preparing himself for what was about to happen.

The wyvern put its clawed forepaws on either side of the winged beast, and the monster bent over. And then, his wyvern thrust its long shaft into the Deathgoyle. Cormag moaned as he felt an intense heat flow through his body, especially around his shaft. He thrust his hips forward with his wyvern, who began to build a steady pace, the Deathgoyle crying out beneath him.

Cormag groaned as he began to erratically shove his hips forward in time with his ally, sweat beginning to trickle off his body. He groaned loudly as the wyvern hit the winged beast's prostate, arching his back as the thrusts lost all rhyme and reason.

"U-Unn." He moaned, bucking like a wild bull, throwing his head back.

He looked at the wyvern through half-lidded eyes, its large form ramming into the smaller one under it. He felt the walls of the Deahtgoyle clenching as though around his own shaft, and he cried out, semen flying forth from his shaft as he continued to buck madly, semen still shooting out as he felt the most powerful orgasm of his life.

When he finally fell forward, spent, the hands were loosened and he fell to the floor. He looked up to see the Deathgoyles flying away, his wyvern walking over to him. He laughed as his wyvern lapped up his semen from the ground, moaning when it lapped the semen that had stuck to his chest when he had fallen. His wyvern lapped at the head of his softened member, getting the rest of the juices that it loved to drink, Cormag gripping its head for a second before it nuzzled his blond pubic hairs and laid down beside him.

This had definitely been an unforgettable trip.

* * *

Hoped you liked it! The next chapter will be Seth. 


	4. Seth

Tower of Valni: Raunchy Edition

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Four: Seth

This chapter is a little romantic, so here we go...

* * *

The great Silver Knight of Renais laid in as calm a way as possible. However, his mind was raging with what was happening to him. He had been fighting several Tarvos when he had been knocked out. He awoke to find himself stripped of clothing, large chains with iron balls on the ends strapped to his wrists and ankles, disallowing quick movement.

He turned as he heard the door slide open, finding a Tarvos standing there, weaponless. The minotaur's long brown hair fell over its shoulders, its pale skin taut with muscles. It walked slowly over to Seth's position against a wall. The Silver Knight looked up at the man-horse with as much bravery as he could muster, not knowing what it would do to him.

The Tarvos suddenly reached down, grabbing his wrist. The beast spun him around, the chains dragging the floor as the man was thrown against the wall. The Tarvos unchained his wrists and ankles, suddenly, breaking them with his bare hands so that the clasps were all that were still attached.

"Put your hands up, impudent human." The man-horse snapped, and Seth did so.

"Place them on the wall." It snapped again, and the man did so.

The Tarvos let its hands roam over Seth's taunt back, callused fingers running over the muscles with surprising care. Then, it let its hands run through the soft patches of red hair under each of Seth's arms before placing its hands firmly on his hips.

"Spread your legs." It said sharply, and the Silver Knight once again did as he was told.

The beast slowly ran its hands down Seth's inner thighs, reaching his hand up to run its finger through the soft pubic hairs surrounding Seth's member. The man gasped, and the Tarvos chuckled gruffly, gripping the human's member until he grew hard.

"Now, you will be mine." The monster said, placing its hands beside Seth's, its front hooves on Seth's hips.

Seth could feel the furry member brushing against his open entrance, the Tarvos's body close, breath in his ear. Then, the Tarvos slid forward, its member sliding deeply into Seth.

"Ughh!" Seth cried, throwing his head forward to rest against the wall.

The Tarvos's body was pressed firmly against his own, its body sliding forward and back as the beast plunged the man's depths. The man-horse panted in Seth's ear, and Seth gritted his teeth at the pain.

Then, the Tarvos hit his prostate.

"Unn!" Seth cried, throwing his head back to rest on the Tarvos's shoulder.

The Tarvos chuckled through its husky pants, and Seth continued to groan as the beast hit his prostate. The man let go of the wall, steadying himself, and then gripped the Tarvos's forelegs, fingers digging into the thick, rough fur. The two moved in sync with one another, their sweaty bodies rubbing against one another, Seth's hair plastered to his face as he felt rush after endless rush of intense passion.

The Tarvos eventually reached down with one hand and stroked Seth's cheek as he panted in the man's ear. Seth had to moan something, and finally had to ask.

"W-What's your, unn...name?" He panted, and the Tarvos stroked his chin, fingers running through the prickly shaven hairs.

"J-Jornith; Yours?" He panted.

"S-ughh-eth." He groaned, and Jornith chuckled.

The two continued to move together, Jornith continuing to run his callused fingers over Seth's face, occasionally reaching back to push his hair behind his ear. Soon, his hand trailed to Seth's nipple, and the Silver Knight moaned in pleasure.

"J-Jornith..." He moaned, and the Tarvos took his other hand, causing Seth to have to hold both their weights, and circled the man's belly button, trailing down even further to run it down the red trail of hair that connected from his belly button to his shaft.

"Jornith..." Seth groaned, throwing his head back even further, and the man-horse's lips pressed against his.

The two shared the kiss passionately, Jornith beginning to pump Seth's erection in time with his wild thrusts. When they were finally forced to part for air, Jornith's lips kissed Seth's neck, sucking on the sensitive skin. Seth's groans and pants echoed the room as the two made love, human and beast becoming one in the heated moments of passion.

"J-Jornith, I'm close." Seth managed to pant out, and the Tarvos nodded against his neck, one hand pinching a nipple while the other continued to keep the rhythm of his thrusts on Seth's member.

The knight moaned, and Jornith began to ram into him, bucking wildly. The knight and man-horse cried out as they shared their final moments before climax together. Then Seth felt a great contraction.

"Jornith!" He cried, throwing his head back.

"S-Seth!" Jornith cried, feeling the knight's walls tighten around his shaft.

Seth collapsed, the Tarvos catching him with one arm and balancing them with his hand on the wall.

"Are you alright?" Jornith asked, turning Seth around in his arms.

The Silver Knight nodded with a smile, still panting.

"That was the greatest orgasm I've ever had." He panted, and Jornith smiled.

"Good. I enjoyed it too. You aren't the impudent human I thought you were."

Seth chuckled.

"That's good."

The two were like that for a long moment, then Jornith set Seth down.

"I must go. It was nice...spending time with you." He said with a smile, and galloped away.

Seth smiled at the retreating figure. This was definitely a nice trip.

* * *

The next chapter will be Joshua. 


	5. Joshua

Tower of Valni: Raunchy Edition

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Five: Joshua

This is kind of tribal, and might be a bit disturbing, but get over it.

* * *

The crown prince of Jehanna awoke to find himself suspended in the air, wrists and ankles tied to poles, body bare. He hung there, looking around frantically. He had been fighting several Wights when they had finally taken him down and tied him like he was now. He had apparently fallen asleep, and now, as he awoke, he found a Wight standing in the corner with a pole in its hand.

It saw that he had awoken, it gave off a loud roar. The double doors to Joshua's left flew open, and over two dozen Wights shuffled in. They circled around so that they formed a circle around Joshua, standing two or more yards away. Then, all eyes turned to the door, and three more Wights walked in; two carrying sticks and drums, and the third wore a gold crown, showing that he was the leader.

The two drummers settled on Joshua's left and right, the king standing slightly ahead of the crowd in the direction of Joshua's spread legs. Joshua lifted his head to see the pole-wielding Wight walk forward toward him, and stood in between his legs on his knees. The Wight slowly raised the pole under the prince, and Joshua felt it prodding his open hole. The man knew that if he tried to resist he would die, so he would let them have their way with body, and then hopefully they would let him go.

The drummers began to hit their drums in a slow, synchronized rhythm, and Joshua felt the pole slide into him. It was very slick, sliding in with ease, but the prince still gasped in discomfort. The Wights began to chant, and the pole began prodding his hole, until finally it hit his prostate. Joshua arched his back and moaned, and the pole began to slide in and out slowly, hitting his prostate each time.

The rhythm of the drums began to slowly speed up, and the movements of the pole did the same. Joshua was overtaken by pleasure, the chanting sounds only serving as fuel to the burning inside of him. He began to rock with the pole, gripping the ropes tightly, feeling himself growing closer and closer to his peak.

Then, two Wights walked forward with a rope, and tied it around his shaft. They walked in either direction, the rope growing tighter and tighter until finally all circulation was cut off, causing him to groan in frustration. He still moved with the pole, but it wasn't enough. He wanted release.

The beat of the drums sped up to a sickening pace, the pole sliding in and out so fast that it felt like it never left his prostate. Joshua gripped the ropes even tighter, pleading for release. And then, it all stopped. The drums and chanting ended abruptly, and the pole was swiftly removed from his hole. The rope was released, and the Wights took it, going to stand with the rest. The others went with them, so that no Wights were out of the circle.

Then, however, the leader walked forward. Joshua eyed him suspiciously, and the Wight removed its cloth from around its waist. A large bone, thick and dull on the end, jutted out. The Wight walked forward, standing in between Joshua's legs. Then, it suddenly undid the ropes from the poles that held Joshua's legs up. He thought he was going to be released, but a Wight rushed forward quickly and tied the ropes around the leader's neck, leaving Joshua's legs on the creature's shoulders.

The leader pushed forward, and Joshua felt the bone prodding at his hole. Then, the leader shoved into him. Joshua cried out, gripping the poles tightly. He now knew why the pole had been used; it had made his walls slick for the leader. The Wight stared into the man's eyes as he began to pant, already rocking with the movements of the bone.

Then, the creature hit his prostate. The prince yelled in ecstasy as the bone began to pound into his prostate, throwing his head back. The Wight reached down and ran its fingers through the thick pubic hairs under Joshua's arms and around his erection. The human and beast rocked together, their eyes never leaving one another's as they made love, the prince's body drenched in sweat.

Joshua cried out as the Wight began pounding into his prostate harder than ever, arching and slamming against the bone with the leader. Then, the familiar rope slid over his shaft. He looked up with pleading eyes at the Wight that held it, but the creature returned it with those full of mercilessness.

"Say it!" The Wight yelled in a raspy voice.

"S-Say what?" Joshua asked frantically, already feeling the rope slowly tightening.

"Say that you belong to him!" The Wight snapped.

"Him who?" Joshua cried, the rope cutting off his circulation.

"Say that you belong to Lord Akka!" The Wight ordered.

"I...ughh...I" Joshua moaned, trying with all his might to overcome the intense pleasure rushing through him.

"Say it!" The Wight ordered.

"I BELONG TO LORD AKKA!" Joshua cried, the rope instantly loosening.

Semen flew through the air, covering his chest as he had the most intense orgasm of his life. He could feel the ropes loosening and his body falling to the ground. He heard the Wights leave, but he didn't care. This had definitely been a worthwhile trip.

* * *

Hope you liked it. The next chapter will be gasp Dozla! 


	6. Dozla

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Six: Dozla

This is very short, but I hope you like it anyway!

* * *

Dozla turned to look through the large, open area. He was wary from combat, his sweating, naked body bulging with many muscles. He looked around, not hearing any noise, not knowing what to do without his axe that had shattered several moments before. Suddenly, however, he heard a roar, and a Cyclops came storming down the only corridor in the open area, weaponless.

Dozla backed against the wall, not knowing what to do, when the monster suddenly grabbed him by the leg and lifted him upside down. The berserker was pulled up so that his face was near the giant's chest, and he felt the Cyclops suddenly rub his manhood. Dozla moaned, and the beast began to let its fingers run through the thick red pubic locks, tongue curiously drifting forward to lick the shaft.

Dozla grunted at the sudden wet warmth, and the Cyclops pulled the man down so that he was in front of the beast's loincloth. The monster tore the cloth off savagely, throwing it to the ground, and Dozla was faced with a large green shaft, a massive brushing of brown hairs around it.

The Cyclops spun Dozla around and Dozla didn't even have time to think before that massive shaft penetrated him. Dozla roared, and he heard the Cyclops grunt. The monster began to slide the berserker on and off of the long erection, the man feeling the beast suddenly hit his prostate.

"Arggg!" Dozla roared, reaching up to pump himself in time with the Cyclops' growing pace of thrusting.

Dozla felt the sweat beginning to drip off of his body, grunting loudly in time with the monster's furious movements. He could feel the monster's sweat beginning to drip down onto him, and then he felt himself growing close to climax.

The beast began to wildly thrust into the tight hole, passion overtaking both man and monster. Dozla suddenly felt his body contract, and he roared as semen splattered the ground before dripping down onto his chest. The Cyclops let out a roar at nearly the same time, Dozla's tightening walls proving to be too much for him.

The Cyclops pulled Dozla off his shaft and threw him to the ground, leaving the berserker to lay there in shock. This was definitely a creepy trip.

* * *

Hope you liked it. The next chapter will be Saleh! 


	7. Saleh

Tower of Valni: Raunchy Edition

KellyCRocker59

Chapter Seven: Saleh

This is a rather awkward chapter, and isn't very long AT ALL. Still hope you like it, though.

* * *

Saleh stood with his back to the darkness, hand outstretched and ready to cast a light spell on any beast that came after him. All he could see was darkness. He heard a loud noise, and backed up a step. However, he tripped against a step and fell back. A ghastly noise filled the air and he felt his clothing burn off of his flesh.

He tried to stand, but chains entwined around his wrists and ankles. Though he was able to stand, he couldn't go anywhere. Light filled the area, and he found that he was on a large platform with four pillars at each corner. His chains were buried in one such pillar, his face toward it. Shock filled him; What was going to happen to him?

The sage felt a warm breath tickle his neck, and he turned his head as far as he could to look behind him. A massive Draco Zombie stood there, its head nearly resting on his shoulder. He knew better than to struggle, but gasped as the dragon came even closer and bent its head down in between his legs. Suddenly, the dragon's tongue slipped out and circled the sage's vulnerable hole. Saleh gasped, and the tongue slid through the tight ring muscles and into the warmth of the human. Saleh threw his head back, feeling the tongue slide deeper and deeper into him, searching until it finally found his prostate.

The sage cried out, his head falling forward with his hair falling over his eyes as the Draco Zombie thrust its tongue in and out of his hole, moaning loudly as he lost all of his usual composer. The zombie seemed to be enjoying the noises coming from the human, so Saleh decided to start screaming. He screamed as he overtook him, slamming his hips back and forth with the movements of the tongue.

Soon, the sage felt himself growing close to climax, and began rocking with the dragon. Saleh suddenly cried out, throwing his head back as semen spewed the pillar, the dragon's tongue continuing to glide across the sage's prostate.

The Draco Zombie pulled its tongue out, and the chains disappeared. The sage fell to the ground, panting and sweating, watching the dragon walk away into the darkness. This had been a grand trip.

* * *

Yeah, this was definately my shortest chapter. Next is going to be Gerik. 


	8. Gerik

Tower of Valni: Raunchy Edition

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Eight: Gerik

This is really short and awkward, but I hope you like it. Note that this is the last humanxmonster chapter, and the next half (yes, there are going to be eight more) are going to use the same main characters, but the pairings will be different. You should be able to figure out what the next chapters are going to be just with a little thought, but I want it to be a surprise.

* * *

Gerik felt his eyes open slightly and looked around. He was in a small, dark room, and he found that it was slightly chilly. He sat up, and suddenly an abnormally cold light filled the room. He looked around again, and found that a dog-like beast that he knew to be a Mauthe Doog standing in a corner, looking at him.

He fumbled at his waist, trying to find his sword, but it was gone. He watched the beast approaching, and was ready to attack it with his fists, when a warm gas filled the room. He inhaled the sweet aroma, and a warm fire filled him. The beast kept approaching him, and soon he felt the creature's warm fur against his skin.

The feeling that washed over him was amazing, and he found himself ripping at his clothing, trying to get closer to that fur. He gripped the beast's mane and pulled it closer to him, spreading his legs. The Mauthe Doog sniffed at his neck, and it was such an intense feeling that Gerik groaned, callused fingers running through the dog's mane.

The beast nudged at his side, and Gerik flipped over onto all fours, and the dog immediately mounted him. The beast's cock drove into the man's tight hole, and Gerik grunted, reaching back with one hand and gripping the dog's leg, helping it to drive into him faster and faster. The beast began panting, and the man was grunting as his prostate was thoroughly struck each time.

Gerik soon began to sweat, and the Mauthe Doog's fur began to stick to his skin. The man groaned as the dog whined, both aching for release. Gerik could feel the warm fur against him, and it made the sensations even greater. Soon, he felt himself moving with the beast, both of their bodies beginning to grow tired as the sound of flesh against flesh echoed through the room.

Gerik finally felt himself contract as his seed spewed the ground, and the Mauthe Doog howled as it filled the man with its warm semen. The man fell to the ground panting, and the dog retreated into the darkness. This was an amazing trip.

* * *

I know, a little weird. The next chapter will return to Ephraim. 


	9. Ephraim2

Tower of Valni: Raunchy Edition

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Nine: Ephraim

This is the first chapter that an unlockable will be part of, so I hope you all like it. Also note that, even though Ephraim is first again, the order won't be exactly the same.

* * *

Ephraim walked through the sickeningly similar rooms of the Tower of Valni, searching for his companions. He thought briefly about his companions, and how nice it would have been to have support. However, he couldn't help cherish the encounter he had had with the Entombed, no matter how wrong it had been. It had been the best feeling in the world, and he craved to feel it again.

He thought about his father, and how great it would be to see him. Ephraim missed his dad more than he let anyone know, and he wanted the man there with him badly. However, almost like magic, he heard a familiar voice from behind him.

"Ephraim." King Fado whispered.

Ephraim spun around to see his dad there, standing behind him. He gasped in shock, frozen in amazement.

"Ephraim. Come to me, my son." Fado beckoned.

The young man ran to his father, wrapping his arms around the man's back, clinging to him as tears filled his eyes.

"Dad!" Ephraim cried into the metal of his father's armor.

Fado placed his arms gently around his son, smiling sadly down at him.

"It is great to see you again, Ephraim. However, I cannot stay here forever. I can only stay with you as long as you stay in this tower. It holds my soul here, but allows me to roam freely. You're thoughts drew me here, and I am so happy that I finally found you."

Ephraim looked up at his father in sadness, but knew that if he only had this time to be with his dad, he had to make the most of it.

"Dad, I'm just so glad that I could be with you right now. I...love you so much." He whispered.

Fado smiled, and grasped Ephraim's chin with a gloved hand.

"I love you too, my son."

The two stood there like that for a while, and then Ephraim began to think thoughts that he knew he shouldn't. Soon, he found his hands slowly moving to go around his father's neck, and then, seeing no refusal from the older man, pulled himself up. Their lips pressed together, Ephraim feeling the soft hair that rested on his father's face brushing his chin and lips.

Slowly, they began to sink to the floor. The prince found himself lying in his father's lap, like when he was little, and then they parted. He looked into his dad's eyes, and remembered that he was naked. He blushed as Fado pulled off a glove and, holding Ephraim's back with one hand, used the other to run over his son's body.

He finger ran around a nipple, and Ephraim moaned, arching his back and blushing lightly. The young man's fingers wrapped in the older man's hair as he let his finger dig lightly into the prince's belly button, tracing the thin trail of silver pubic hair that led from his belly button to the pubic hair around his slowly arousing shaft.

Fado let his finger run through the silver locks of pubic hair around the base of his son's manhood, Ephraim gasping and arching his back slightly.

"I remember when you're body was bare. When you were hairless." Fado said, running his hand down Ephraim's leg, fingers brushing over the silver hairs resting there, "I want you, my son. Come into me." Fado said, lifting Ephraim's leg over his hip so that the prince was wrapped around the king, his legs on both sides of the man, his arms around his neck.

Fado's armor and clothing disappeared like smoke, and Ephraim gasped as he felt his father's warm skin on his. The man's father lifted him up slowly, Ephraim spreading his legs for his dad, and the king lowered his son onto his large shaft. Ephraim cried out in pain, heels digging into Fado's hips, nails sinking into his broad back.

Fado began to move Ephraim slowly up and down, steadily building his pace so that his son could get used to the rhythm. Ephraim's head fell forward onto his father's chest, face burying in the thick silver hairs on the older man's chest. Fado gripped Ephraim's cheeks apart so that he could slide easier into his son's hole, and then sank all the way into the younger man.

Ephraim arched his back as a rush of pleasure swept through him, gripping his father's strong shoulders tightly. Fado smiled, and slowly began to move in and out of his son, aiming for that spot each time. Ephraim gasped and arched his back into his father as wave after wave of erotic pleasure swept through him.

Father and son began to sweat, hairy and hairless chests pressing against one another as Ephraim cried out 'Father!' over and over again, Fado panting as his movements grew erratic. The two moved easily with one another, both panting, Fado's grunts and Ephraim's cries filling the room.

Ephraim leaned back against Fado's strong legs, his father allowing him as he leaned back as well. They both gripped the tiled floor tightly as they made love, leaning against one another's legs as passion overtook them. Ephraim felt his body spasm, and screamed 'Father!' as semen was pumped endlessly out of his shaft, his father grunting loudly as semen filled his son's hole.

Ephraim fell against his father, who held his son close. He didn't care if he left this tower ever again; this forbidden pleasure was too much to give up.

* * *

Yeah, I know; incest. But, if it bothers you, get over it. I don't know how you read through all those monsterhuman chapters. 


	10. Joshua2

Tower of Valni: Raunchy Edition

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Ten: Joshua

This pairing, like the rest of the pairings for this fanfic, is very off. While in the majority of the chapters that follow, as well as this one, the main character has some relation to the other character. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Joshua, not able to find his clothing, walked down a broad hallway of the tower, looking around for any signs of life. He was a little frightened, considering that he had no weapon or clothing, so when he thought he heard footsteps, he jumped a little. He looked around, and, seeing no one, continued forward.

Thoughts began to fill his head as he walked. He was lonely, and he wanted someone to talk to. He thought about his mother, who had been killed by Caellach. He wanted to hurt that man so badly. He had killed him once, but that just wasn't enough. The intense feelings began to boil in his skin, and then he heard a voice.

"Ah, little Prince Joshua."

Joshua spun around to see Caellach, standing with no weapon but in his same armor.

"C-Caellach?" Joshua gasped.

The man smiled.

"It's good to see you. How have you been?"

Joshua shook his head.

"Leave me alone. I'm looking for my friends."

It seems like you were looking for anyone to talk to. Well, lucky you; I'm open."

Joshua looked up at him in surprise, but shook his head again.

"Why are you being nice to me? I killed you!"

Caellach crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, I need someone to talk to as well. Actually, I need something to do. So how about it? You're lonely, and need something to do. Why don't we entertain each other?"

Joshua looked at him in shock. He was craving companionship like an addiction. Would it be so bad? No, it wouldn't.

"Okay, fine. Just as long as you don't hurt me."

Caellach smiled and crossed the room quickly. He seized Joshua's lips in his, the younger my gripped the older's hair tightly. Thoughts of how wrong this was swam through the prince's head, but he ignored them. It felt good right now, and that was what mattered.

Caellach pulled away and unzipped his shirt, pulling it off to reveal a toned chest with a scar that went from his right shoulder to his belly button. Their lips locked together in another heated kiss, and sank to the floor. They ended up lying with Joshua on top, sitting up on the hero's chest. Both panted for air, and Joshua slowly lowered himself down so that he rested in between Caellach's legs. He let his finger roam through the thick trail of red hair that led from the older man's belly button to his crotch.

Joshua started to unzip his shirt, but the clothing disappeared in smoke. Caellach suddenly pulled the prince up and flipped him over, leaving them so that Joshua was on all fours and Caellach was on his knees behind him. Caellach gripped the swordsman's hip tightly, then thrust his hips forward, large shaft sliding into the prince's narrow hole. Both men groaned at the intensity, Caellach pulling out and thrusting back, only to do so again and again.

Joshua's fingers dug into the tiles, throwing his head back as the other man continued to drive into him. Then, the hero hit his prostate, and Joshua arched his back, getting on his knees and entwining his fingers in the other man's shorter hair. Their bodies slid against one another with sweat, Joshua groaning while Caellach grunted at the sensations rushing through them.

Joshua fell forward and Caellach placed a hand on his back to steady him, reaching around to pinch one of the prince's nipples lightly. Both men soon fell into an erratic pace that neither wanted to stop, both panting as they came closer and closer to completion.

Joshua panted out Caellach's name before reaching back again to grip his hair, the hero reaching around to pump his manhood, which was surrounded in brown pubic hairs, in time with his thrusts. Joshua felt his body contract, and cried out as semen came pouring from his shaft, walls tightening around Caellach's manhood, causing him to climax and fill the prince.

Both were left panting, sweat pouring off their bodies. This isn't been too bad at all.

* * *

Okay, a little less lemon, but I'll try to improve it in the next chapter! 


	11. Dozla2

Tower of Valni: Raunchy Edition

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Eleven: Dozla

Okay, it's been a while since I've updated, but here you go; two erotic chapters filled with citrusy yaoiness for your viewing pleasure.

* * *

Dozla walked slowly along the corridors of the tower, his bare body hard with the strong muscles that lay under it. He thought about how odd it was that he was trapped within this demonic tower, and how nice it would be to have company. He then began to think desperately of how nice it would be to have company. Soon, he was begging for company, any sort of company.

Then, a light flashed. He looked behind him to see the bishop Riev standing there, a smirk on his aged face.

"You! What're you doing here?" Dozla questioned, backing away.

Riev simply smiled.

"I heard your thoughts of company, and I've decided to come and give it to you."

Dozla raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know if I trust you."

Riev shook his head.

"You don't have to trust me. Just stand there and enjoy what I'm about to give you."

The bishop walked toward the berserker, who just stood there. Riev kneeled when he reached Dozla, and placed his bony hands on the man's hips. Then, his tongue slid forward and licked the tip of Dozla's manhood. Dozla grunted at the sudden contact, and Riev slid forward even further, tongue slowly lapping at the tip and head of the shaft that was now erect.

The older man gripped the base of the shaft, and took the entire head into his mouth. Dozla groaned and gripped the man's hair tightly, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. Riev slowly began to move his hand at the base, sucking and licking the head. Dozla slowly began to move his hips with the man's ministrations, groaning out the man's name as his fingers weaved through the man's hair.

Riev began to bob his head down and back over the manhood, face tickled by the thick red pubic hairs that rested at the base. Dozla was beginning to feel himself growing close to release, but the bishop wasn't quite done.

Riev pulled away and, when Dozla looked down at him questioningly, the bishop pulled the berserker to the ground, the man laying there, waiting for the pleasure to continue. Riev pulled the man's hairy legs onto his shoulders, and slowly slid a finger into the man's vulnerable hole. Dozla groaned as Riev slowly began to slowly thrust his finger in and out of the hole, his other hand working the man's large shaft.

Dozla slowly began to move with both pleasures, gripping the tiled floor tightly as he groaned. Riev slid in a second finger, and then sank the two digits so deep that they nailed Dozla's prostate. Dozla arched and grunted in pleasure, the bishop smiling and picking up the speed of both his fingers and his hand on the large manhood.

Sweat slowly began to dribble off of Dozla's large frame, his hips moving with the pleasure that rushed through him. He was so close, and he knew that he couldn't hold it off much longer. The berserker groaned as the pleasure burst through him, ripping apart his self-control as he climaxed, semen being pumped from his manhood as Riev slammed his fingers into the larger man's prostate, walls contracting around the skin.

The bishop stood and smiled as Dozla laid there, panting. The berserker knew that there was no need to be lonely anymore.


	12. Saleh2

Tower of Valni: Raunchy Edition

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Twelve: Saleh

Saleh sat against a raised pillar, naked body slightly cold from the tower's stone. He flipped through a magic tome, studying the pages. How he wished he had someone to study with. He thought about Prince Lyon, and how grand the magic he had harnessed was. The sage would give anything to speak with the necromancer.

Suddenly, a burst of darkness filled the room, and there the prince stood, a smirk on his face.

"Y-You...Prince Lyon." Saleh gasped.

Lyon nodded.

"Yes. Your desire to learn from me has guided me here."

Saleh smiled in joy.

"Yes. I have many questions for you. Please, sit down."

The prince sat beside the sage, noticing the sage's bare, toned chest and limp manhood surrounded by brownish hairs. Saleh didn't notice Lyon's wandering eyes; he simply closed the tome and set it to the side, turning his attention back to the prince.

"The power that you possessed; how did it feel to have so much?"

Lyon smiled.

"It felt great. Like I was in control. I felt like there was nothing that could stop me."

Saleh nodded in understanding.

"Yes. I can't imagine what it might have felt like. Could you describe the feelings that went through your body?"

Lyon's smile grew mischievous.

"Well, I could describe it. Or I could just show you."

The prince's clothing disappeared like smoke, and he gripped Saleh's legs, pulling the sage toward him. Saleh moved with the other man, wanting to know the true power that was stored within the necromancer. Lyon positioned them so that their legs were hooked over the other's, sitting pressed against one another.

The two magic-wielders gripped their manhoods together, and slowly began to move their hands along the shafts, pumping them both at the same time. Both men moaned as pleasure rushed through their bodies, Lyon reaching over with his free hand to pinch Saleh's nipple, leaning his head down to lick and suck on the nub.

The sage gasped out the prince's name, wrapping his own free arm around the man's shoulders. The two men began to sweat lightly, Lyon finally pulling away from both of Saleh's nipples to lean back and enjoy their ministrations. Both men were soon panting, Saleh not believing the rushes of pleasure that were flowing through his body.

Suddenly, Lyon gritted his teeth and a rush of dark magic soared through his body, exemplifying the erotic sensations. He sent a burst into Saleh, and the sage cried out, arching his back and falling against the prince as the pleasure shook his body to an uncontrollable extent, his body craving more.

Lyon continued to allow the darkness to flow through both of their bodies, his mouth opening slightly and causing him to gasp out the sage's name. Saleh found himself getting closer and closer to his climax, until finally he cried out and semen flew from his shaft, coating the two men's chests in the sticky substance. He found his body limp as the darkness multiplied his orgasm by ten-fold. Lyon, used to the amazing feelings, climaxed without going limp, semen jetting forth to add another layer of sticky whiteness to their flesh.

Saleh collapsed on the ground, and Lyon sat there smiling. The sage couldn't wait to learn more about the dark magic.


	13. Gilliam2

Tower of Valni: Raunchy Edition

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Thirteen: Gilliam

Hey! Sorry, it's been so long since I've updated; I've been UBER busy. Anyway, as a note to Herr Wozzeck, I got a new email adress, so I lost the order of which you thought that these pairings should go, so PLEASE email me the order again (sorry!)

* * *

Gilliam pulled the last remnants of the webbing from his bare body, standing and looking around. He had been dropped to the ground by a spider, and he had no idea where he was. He wished his king was here to guide him. King Hayden would know what to do…

Suddenly, like a rush of wind, Hayden was there, standing in front of his loyal knight.

"My king! How did you…" Gilliam asked.

"I heard your call. You beckoned me, and the tower called me to you. So I am here, Gilliam, but only for a short time. What is it that you need?"

"I…need to know what to do." Gilliam said.

"You must give in to your desires if you wish to make it, Gilliam. It will be much easier if you enjoy your stay." Hayden said with a smile.

"How do I do that, milord?" Gilliam asked.

"Well, you can start with allowing yourself to receive pleasure." Hayden said, walking forward.

His clothing disappeared as he came toward the knight, who gasped in shock as the king grabbed his wrist and pulled him to him. Hayden was broad-shouldered, like Gilliam, and had a very toned body. He gripped Gilliam's butt and lifted the man's leg onto his hip.

The two stumbled down to the ground, and Hayden turned Gilliam around so that the knight's manhood was in his face, his own in Gilliam's. The king took the erection into his mouth, fingers running through the thick brown pubic hairs surrounding the shaft. Gilliam groaned, and as he opened his mouth slightly the head of Hayden's manhood slipped in.

Gilliam took the head in his mouth, sucking on it lightly as he returned the pleasure that his king was giving him. Gilliam slowly lowered his head further and further until his nose rested in the soft patch of pubic hairs at the base of Hayden's shaft. He gripped the king's hips as his head bobbed up and down, rocking his hips lightly as Hayden alternated between sucking and licking the manhood.

Gilliam groaned as Hayden scraped his teeth along the top of the member, his own mouth clamping down and sucking out the precum that rested on the tip of the older man's shaft. Gilliam adjusted himself and continued sucking lightly, fading into bliss as Hayden continued his ministrations and he tried to do the same for the other man.

Hayden locked his legs around Gilliam's broad back as the pleasure began to take over. Gilliam did the same, realizing how close he was coming to his edge. He felt his hips moving quicker and quicker as he fought to get to his peak, Hayden rocking patiently into his knight's mouth. Gilliam grunted as his stomach tensed and unimaginable pleasure seeped through him. Hayden drank the warm fluids as they were pumped from the knight's manhood.

However, as Gilliam gasped for air, Hayden still laid there rocking slowly in and out of the knight's mouth. Gilliam couldn't even suck on the shaft because he was so tired, but Hayden continued to thrust in and out of his mouth. Finally, Hayden groaned, and his seed spilled into Gilliam's mouth, rolling down the knight's cheek and dribbling onto the floor.

Gilliam swallowed a little bit of the substance, but he was tired. The two men laid there, gasping for air. Gilliam was glad he had asked for the king's help.


	14. Seth2

Tower of Valni

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Fourteen: Seth

Sorry it's been so long since I've updated! Blame it on the new Fire Emblem game.

* * *

The great silver knight of Renais looked around the large room that he had been left in, craving the company of Jornith. The Tarvos had left in a hurry, and the knight was now craving attention. Seth sighed, walking around the room in search of something. He looked at his scarred shoulder and sighed. That wound would never disappear. He thought of the one who had done this to him; Valter.

He had killed the wyvern knight, but it wasn't enough. He wanted to see the man face to face again; he wanted to know why the man did what he did. Suddenly, however, a burst of light filled the room and Valter stood before him, eyes looking at Seth with that same old sadistic smile on his lips.

"You!" Seth yelled, and the wyvern knight chuckled.

"Yes. You called me to this place. What is it that you wanted, Seth?" He asked.

"I want answers! Why did you do the things that you did? Why did you kill so many people, as well as Glen? Why?" Seth snapped.

Valter suddenly disappeared and then reappeared behind Seth, his suddenly bare hands sliding over the paladin's body, his now-bare flesh pressing against the red-head's back. His lips grazed Seth's earlobe, and the knight gasped.

"I did it for power, Seth. For control." Valter whispered, his hands roaming over Seth's body; one pinching a nipple, the other circling around the man's belly button.

"Valter." Seth gasped, fingers moving back and slowly gripping the other man's long, grey locks.

"Yes, Seth. This is what you want. For me to be in control. You want me, Seth." Valter whispered in his ear, and reached up from the nipple, pulling the general's chin and turning his head so that their lips could crash together.

Valter slid his other hand down even further, into the thick patch of red pubic hairs at the base of Seth's manhood. Seth gasped, and Valter smiled, turning Seth around and pulling them down onto their knees. The wyvern knight slid his fingers into Seth's mouth, wetting them. He then pulled them out, pushing the red-head onto his back.

Seth laid there, spreading his legs as Valter slid his fingers in between the limbs, into the knight's tight hole. Seth gasped and arched his back, Valter's fingers probing the sides. He pulled them out and looked at the semen that rested on his fingers.

"You have already been pleasured today, Seth. You must be punished for wanting more than you should."

Valter's hand slid over Seth's aching erection, a thick metal band resting there now, constricting the shaft so that he couldn't climax. Seth looked up at Valter in horror, only to have the wyvern knight look back at him with his sadistic smile.

"I am in control, remember? You will be relieved when I want you to."

Valter got up and sat down on Seth's chest, his shaft at the man's lips. Seth took the head into his mouth, leaning up and taking as much as he could, his nose buried in the soft gray pubic curls. Valter groaned, gripping the general's red hair tightly. Then, the wyvern knight pulled away and slid once more in between the knight's legs.

Valter pulled Seth's hairy legs onto his shoulders, Seth sitting up on his elbows and looking up at him in complete passion as the wyvern knight got ready to slide in, his wet shaft probing the man's loosened entrance. Valter pushed forward suddenly, past the tight ring muscles and into the general's heat. Seth cried out and threw his head back, closing his eyes tightly.

Valter began to slowly thrust in and out of Seth's tight hole, the friction and tightness almost unbearable. Seth gasped for breath as he was taken, moving his hips slowly with Valter, trying to get the man to hit his prostate. Valter pushed forward suddenly as Seth pushed against him, his manhood sliding in deep and hitting the general's prostate.

Seth gasped, gripping the tiled floor as he made love to his worst enemy. Valter smiled at Seth, whose hair was plastered to his brow, his sweaty and muscular frame moving quickly against Valter's. The wyvern knight slammed again and again into the paladin's prostate, gripping his legs firmly on his shoulders. His long hair stuck to his back, as well as to the other man's legs.

They rocked quickly against one another, the slapping of flesh echoing almost as loudly as their groans. Seth leaned up, grabbing onto Valter's back and pulling himself against the man, their sweaty chests pressed together. Valter chuckled, nibbling the paladin's neck lightly. He smirked as he felt Seth's manhood rubbing against their hard, chiseled stomachs, the cool metal still in place

Soon, Seth was getting impatient for release. He remembered the band around his erection, and began whispering into Valter's ear to take it off. Valter shook his head as he gasped again and again. Seth was soon begging for completion, and then his walls tightened around Valter's shaft as he climaxed but didn't feel the pleasure. Valter cried out and filled the paladin's hole, semen dribbling out the edges.

However, the wyvern knight never faltered. He continued sliding in and out of Seth, knowing the paladin had yet to climax. He slid his hand in between them and the band disappeared, Seth gasping in appreciation. Valter gripped Seth's back now, letting the man's legs fall to the ground as he thrust up into the paladin's tightness that was coated in his semen.

Seth groaned, clinging to Valter as they made love, both of their desperate groans echoing through the room. The slapping skin grew louder and faster, both men now ready to finish together. Seth's heels dug into Valter's back as he pressed his head against the other man's shoulder. Valter groaned out louder and louder, the sound dominant, Seth's groans submissive. Seth suddenly cried out, walls tightening as he climaxed. Valter roared as he climaxed for the second time, both sharing their orgasms.

Seth collapsed against Valter, both men heaving as their chests stuck together from the semen that had splattered onto them from Seth's powerful finish. Valter laid Seth onto the ground, pulling the paladin against him.

"Control." Valter whispered.


	15. Gerik2

Tower of Valni: Raunchy Edition

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Fifteen: Gerik

Wow, this is the second to last chapter; it's gone by fast. Anyway, thanks for your faithfulness.

* * *

Gerik sat down with a sigh against a thick pillar. He was exhausted after the last event, as well as trying to find a way out of this tower. He wanted to see someone who knew the way out. He wanted to see someone period.

Suddenly, a blinding light filled the room and the paladin Orson appeared with a smile on his lips.

"Ahh, so you are the one that called me here. I remember you; the powerful hero that fought with the twins." He said.

Gerik nodded.

"I don't care how you found me, I need to know how to get out of the ruins." He said.

Orson chuckled.

"I may let you out, IF you give me something in return."

Gerik nodded.

"Anything; just get me out."

Orson waved his hand and his clothes disappeared, revealing a slightly hairy, toned chest. He walked forward and kneeled in front of Gerik, pulling the man's legs apart. Gerik just stared as Orson took the man's limp member in his mouth, the shaft instantly hardening as he sucked on it.

Gerik gasped and gripped Orson's hair, spreading his legs as far apart as he could manage. He moaned out the other man's name as the knight sucked lightly on the head, hand moving along the base and entwining in the thick green pubic locks. Gerik slowly began to rock his hips against Orson's lips as the pleasure took over his body. Gerik laid his head against the pillar, closing his eyes in bliss.

Orson's ministrations seemed to never end, his mouth licking and sucking, his hands touching and pinching and gripping and caressing. Finally, Gerik gave a loud roar and exploded in the paladin's mouth, head falling forward and chest moving heavily as he caught his breath.

Orson sat on the stone and pulled the hero against him, hooking the man's legs over his hips, preparing to thrust up into the hot cavity of the man's flesh.

"Are you ready?" Orson asked, and Gerik nodded, hands fumbling to wrap around the man's shoulders.

Orson thrust up into the tightness, and Gerik gasped, fingers digging into Orson's shoulders. The paladin groaned and slowly began to thrust in a hastening pattern, hips hitting Gerik's rhythmically. It didn't take long for Gerik to move with the paladin, his green hair stuck to his forehead, his manhood rubbing against their toned stomachs.

Sweat slowly dripped off of their flesh, Orson's chest hair lightly tickling Gerik's bare one. Gerik weaved his arms around Orson's strong back, grinding his heels into the paladin's sides. Orson threw his head back and groaned as he was pleasured in such an amazing way, his hips bucking to get deeper and deeper into Gerik.

Finally, Gerik groaned and semen covered the two men's chests, his hole clamping down on the paladin's shaft. Orson grunted and filled the other man with his warm semen, the substance dripping out of the other man's hole.

Gerik collapsed against Orson's chest, the older man pulling out and laying Gerik down on the stone before lying back himself. Both were left panting, and Gerik was glad that he hadn't found a way out sooner.


	16. Cormag2

Tower of Valni: Raunchy Edition

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Sixteen: Cormag2

This is the last chapter of Tower of Valni! It has come a long way, so enjoy.

* * *

Cormag watched as his wyvern soared ahead a short distance, leaving him alone. He sighed; how he wanted his brother back, if only for a little while. Then, there was a burst of light. He turned to see Glen standing there in his full armor, body completely restored.

"Brother!" Cormag gasped, running to him and grabbing his brother, hugging him close.

Glen wrapped his arms around Cormag and they held each other like this for a while, finally pulling apart. Cormag looked up slightly into Glen's eyes, and then leaned up, pressing his lips to his brother's. Glen returned the kiss fiercely, both brothers closing their eyes as they kissed. Cormag had never found it weird that he was in love with his brother; it was something that he couldn't help.

Glen waved his hand and his clothing disappeared, leaving both brothers naked, toned bodies pressed together. They parted, and Glen lowered them to the ground, pulling Cormag into his lap. He set his chin on his brother's shoulder, moving his fingers so that one circled a nipple, the other running down the thick blond trail of hairs that went from his belly button to his manhood. Cormag gasped and turned, their lips pressing together.

The older of the two slowly laid down on his side, moving Cormag with him. The younger lay completely docile as his brother ran his hand over a leg covered with blond hair. Glen took Cormag's hand and moved it back so that it ran over his own leg, which was also covered in blond hair.

"We are so alike, my brother." Glen said, leaning down and suckling on Cormag's neck.

Cormag gasped, and Glen wrapped his fingers around his sibling's leg, pulling it up. The older of the two slowly slid forward, hard shaft sliding into his brother's hole. Cormag groaned as his brother pulled out and then slid in and, doing this over and over, gradually getting deeper.

Cormag reached back and gripped Glen's hair tightly, the other man sniffing and then licking the blond hairs under his arm, free fingers running through the thick patch of blond hair around his shaft. Cormag, now free of the uncomfortable feeling that came with penetration, moved his hips slowly with his brother. The two wyvern riders groaned out one another's names loudly, both moving at slowly increasing paces with the other.

Cormag turned and pressed his lips against Glen's, the elder brother gripping the leg tightly as he felt himself growing close to orgasm. Cormag realized that he too was close, and began to grind his hips back against Glen's, his brother sliding over his prostate powerfully, sending a burst of pleasure through him.

The two brothers gasped as they climaxed together, Cormag's semen shooting out and then dripping down onto the stone floor. Glen filled Cormag's tightened hole with his warm seed. The two riders collapsed against each other, Glen pulling out and letting his semen flow from Cormag's hole. Glen pulled his brother against him and they laid there panting, Cormag falling asleep in his brother's arms; it had been a very long day.


End file.
